


Picken Up the Poem Game

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby was surprised when she pulled the curtain back that was covering her bed to find a note had been placed on her pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picken Up the Poem Game

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby get's a poem and tries to figure out who sent it to her.
> 
> Thanks to ChaosLink for proof reading this for me.

Ruby was surprised when she pulled the curtain back that was covering her bed to find a note had been placed on her pillow. She looked over her shoulder, and upon seeing that she was alone at the moment, she pulled it off of said pillow and unfolded it. It read:

_Roses are red, so is your cape_  
 _I think you’re cute_  
 _And I kinda think we should go on a date_

Ruby blushed at the nice words and half expected Yang to come up behind her, asking her what she was looking at. She expected this so much, that she actually tensed up, before she remembered that Yang was’t even in the room, and she relaxed. She looked at the bottom of the note, and tried to see if she could find a signature of any kind. Upon realizing there wasn’t one, she frowned, and tried to think of who have left her any kind of note.

None of her friends, that she knew at least, had really tried flirting with her before. At least, she didn’t think any of them had. She would admit that she wasn’t the most perceptive when it came to…those sorts of things. Stick her in the middle of a battle field and she could quickly come up with statistics about enemy numbers, morale of her side, and especially the types of weapons that both sides are using. Stick someone across from her that’s into her and continuously flirts with her, she’ll never catch on without some real help.

Anyway, Ruby thought, the poem. It was sweet, but a little corny, and the first person that comes to mind for that is Jaune. But Jaune and Pyrrha are already a thing, Ruby countered, and Jaune doesn’t seem like the kind of guy that would flirt with another girl while he’s dating, especially when that someone he’s dating is Pyrrha.

Ruby sighed and climbed into her bed, looking at the note the entire time. The next person who came to mind was Weiss. True, Weiss had seemed to express some kind of interest into Neptune, but giving someone poetry was totally a Weiss thing to do. But I don’t think that Weiss would have come up with something so, corny, Ruby thought again. Besides, the note was hand written, and it didn’t really match Weiss’s hand writing.

The door creaked open, and Ruby cringed at the sound, thinking to herself that she would have to see if she could find a way to get that blasted door to stop doing that some time soon. Ruby peeked her head out and saw that Blake was standing there looking very confused for a second.

“Everything ok Blake?” Ruby called out to the Fanus girl.

Blake’s head snapped to her and her eyes widened slightly, “Everything’s…fine Ruby, why do you ask?”

“You seem kind of out of it is all.”

Blake laughed, sounding oddly hollow. “Are you sure you’re ok Blake?”

“I’m fine Ruby. Just…left something in here is all. What are you doing in here, I thought you had training with Yang today?”

“I normally do, but Yang said she had to talk to Weiss about something today instead, so I came back here to relax,” Ruby said. Her bed began to slide somewhat, and Ruby let out a small yelp of surprise before she quickly grabbed on to a couple of pieces of rope with both hands, pulling it back into a tighter knot, that had somehow gotten undone. Weird, Ruby thought as she finished, I never get into my bed and mess up this knot, I know how to avoid doing that.

When Ruby turned around, she found that Blake was staring at her, and blushing. Ruby frowned at that, her skirt hadn’t flown up or anything, so why was Blake blushing so fiercely. “Blake, do you need to sit down or something?”

Blake slowly shook her head and just looked down at the ground guiltily. “Alright, that’s it, tell me what’s wrong Blake,” Ruby demanded.

“Nothing’s-“

“Don’t give me that! You’ve been acting weird since you came in here, now tell me what’s wrong!”

Blake muttered something quietly and Ruby frowned and asked, “What was that?”

“_h__ _as m_ n_t,” Blake mumbled a little louder, this time enough that Ruby could partially make out what it was that Blake was saying, but not enough for her to make sense of what she was saying.

“Blake, I still can’t here you.”

“I’m the one that left the note,” Blake said much more clearly that time.

Ruby blinked a couple of times, and Blake blushed even more so, and looked anywhere except for at Ruby.

Ruby got down from her bed and went up to the Fanus girl, “So you think we should go on a date?”

Blake gave a tiny nod, and Ruby grinned and said, “Well, where are we going?”

Now it was Blake’s turn to be stunned. Did she just ask her, there was no way…she must have misheard her…but for two pairs of ears to mishear something so important as that. “Come again?”

“You said you think that we should go on a date, so where are we going,” Ruby asked sweet fully.

Blake blinked a couple of times and said, “I uh…don’t…I didn’t…I’m confused.” She sat down on her bed and tried to make sense of what she was hearing.

Ruby sat down next to her and gently rubbed Blake’s back and explained, “I’ve always thought you were really cool Blake, then I thought you were really cute too, and I kinda wanted to go out with you, but I didn’t know how to ask you out, heck, I didn’t even know if you were into girls. But since you asked me out, I don’t have to, and we can just go on a date.”

Blake blinked a couple of times again, and finally everything that Ruby was saying to her was beginning to sink in. “You thought I was cute?”

“Still do,” Ruby replied honestly, and then followed up with, “But you still haven’t answered my question, where are we going?”

“I uh…didn’t actually think that you would agree to going out with me. I was coming back in here to take the poem back because I was embarrassed by it, so I uh…don’t really have anything planned.”

“Are you opposed to cuddling?”

Blake blinked again and said hesitantly, “I’m…not.”

Ruby gave her another one of her grins and Blake could swear that she could feel her heart melting as Ruby said, “Then how about we just lay here in your bed and cuddle.”

Blake nodded in response and was quickly dragged down to the mattress along with Ruby, who was snuggling *ahem* cuddling, very closely against Blake. “What’s wrong now Blake?” Ruby asked as she looked up at Blake, who was somewhat frowning, and Ruby wouldn’t have that. There would be no frowning during cuddle time.

“I’m still in shock that such an amazing girl like you would agree to date someone like me is all.”

“Why?”

Blake thought for a moment, “Because I’m a Fanus, and you’re just so amazing and I’m not, at least, not when compared to you.”

“Who cares if your a Fanus? Even Cardin knows you’re a Fanus, and he knows better than to mess with you. Heck, after what Coco did to him when she found that he had been bullying Velvet,” Ruby shuddered at the thought, “I would be surprised if he even knew the difference between Fanus and Humans anymore. Besides, you’re plenty amazing, you do all sorts of things that I can’t do.”

“Do amazing girls fight alongside terrorists?”

“They do if they feel the cause is right, and the White Fang’s cause was right, to begin with. Then it turned to wanting to wipe out all of humanity and it…became less so. Besides, you’re not a member of the White Fang anymore, so it doesn’t matter.”

Blake merely sighed and shook her head, “You really are amazing Ruby.”

“So are you Blake,” the two lay there contently in Blake’s bed for a while, neither of them even bothering to change out of their combat attire there and into their pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was probably a little obvious, oh well. I think I originally planned to have some sort of long winded speech talking about this, but literally, this is my third or fourth attempt to post this blasted thing, so I forgot it, and give up.
> 
> Got the 2nd chapter done for It's Just a Dream…I'll try to get that out here shortly, but I don't really know. Drop a thought or two, would like to know what you all think.


End file.
